He's Not a Pirate
by Fallon M-mm
Summary: Elizabeth has second thoughts.
1. In Which Elizabeth declines Will

He's Not a Pirate

Will and Elizabeth stood on the wall overlooking the vast Caribbean Sea. Her wrists rested lightly on his shoulders, and his hands caressed her waist.

From behind, Captain Swann asked, "So this is the path you choose, Elizabeth? A blacksmith?"

Elizabeth smiled and pushed back a stray lock of his hair. "No," she mused, "He's a pirate." She leaned into his chest and slipped back his hat. In the brief moment before their lips touched she saw his glowing eyes eating into hers. Then that moment passed, and she was consumed in him: his fragrance, his taste, his feel, his…his kiss. It felt so natural. Of course it was natural that she, Elizabeth Swann, would choose a blacksmith--a _pirate._ What else?

She turned her attention back to her lover. She concentrated on the rhythm: _In, out, in out._ It was the Kiss of Life. And then it was over.

Will broke free. He stepped back, taking her hands in his. He knelt before her, and breathed.

"Elizabeth, I…" His words were tossed away by the wind. "Elizabeth…" He stopped again. It was as if the wind would not allow his proposal. He was perturbed, she could tell. _But he wants me,_ she thought. Or did he?

She stared into his eyes. He squinted against the glare of the setting sun. His mouth hung open. His damp hands tightened on hers. Will cleared his throat to speak.

Then the wind blew, tossing his hat right off his head, and over the wall. They both stared after it, as if something truly valuable had just been lost. Elizabeth swallowed, and looked at Will. The wind was warning her, or so she thought. So she too knelt down. She put out a hand and smoothed back his hair.

"Just say it," she encouraged.

Will smiled. "Elizabeth, would you marry me?"

Her lips parted into a smile. "Yes, Will Turner, I will marry you."

_About 1 month later…_

Dozens of on-lookers were crowded into the sparse pews of the church. Soon their low murmurings were silenced. Elizabeth, the bride, adorned with a necklace and silver brooch, accompanied by the stately Captain Swann, proceeded down the aisle. When they reached the alter, Elizabeth left his side and went to stand next to Will.

He stared at her, his eyes round with anticipation of their years ahead. His distinguished smile brought true appreciation to his shoulder-length hair. He reached out and took her. In his glowing eyes, her face reflected back at her. Will squeezed her hand. It was clear he truly loved her. Or so she thought.

But the Wind didn't.

Thus, Elizabeth herself was confused. She had such feelings for Will, or at least she had in the days prior to his proposal. But the wind was her friend, and had been since she was a child. But she cast this thought aside.

The priest cleared his throat, addressing Will. "Do you, Will Turner, take Elizabeth Swann as your lawful wedded wife?"

Will's eyes brimmed. "I do," he murmured.

The priest continued. "Do you, Elizabeth Swann, take Will Turner as you lawful wedded husband?"

She looked down, and thought about this one. Yes, she thought about it very hard. She thought about it very, very hard. She thought about it so hard, that she came to a conclusion.

Elizabeth looked up, and smiled. "No," she said, and walked away.


	2. The Arrival of Jack and His Influence

**He's Not a Pirate- Chapter II**

_OK. When I began this story I intended it to be a oneshot, but then I saw people had added it to their alerts list, and obviously that doesn't mean the world revolves around this dumb story, but nor is there no reason not to expand it, and I didn't even put Jack in it!! So I figured it would be fun to continue._

Pulling his hair back in a black ribbon, Will gave himself one last glance in the mirror and headed out the door. In the street, all was chaos. This simply reflected the current state of Will's mind. An old man beat a mangy dog, a young girl threw grain to clucking hens, a lone child screamed for his mother while a boy begged for food, men drank, and all of this Will gallantly ignored. He had only one thought on his mind: Elizabeth. He knew she'd have finished breakfast at this hour and would most likely be in her chamber.

Ten minutes later he made his way up to the front doors of the mansion. He gave three sharp raps with the knocker. Promptly a servant greeted him and told him Miss Swan would meet him in the drawing room, where Will was soon led. As he waited, he admired the fineries that adorned the room. There were glass goblets, jeweled wall hangings, hand sewn tapestries, and various multi-cultural objects. _All this I was destined to live in had Elizabeth not refused me at that last minute._

Shortly thereafter, Elizabeth appeared at the door. Her face stiffened at the sight of him, though Will knew she wasn't surprised by his unannounced visit.

"Good morning Mr. Turner," she said as she crossed the threshold.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful today," Will commented. Her hair was pulled high on the back of her head, and she wore a blue dress with loose sleeves. All was set off by a glistening opal that hung on a silver chain at her throat.

She regarded him with an emotionless stare as she took a seat opposite him. "We'll take tea," she called to a servant, before he made his departure.

Then Will took his opportunity to speak. "Elizabeth, I came to ask you just _one more tim_e. _Please_ would you marry me?"

"You persist in your question, Mr. Turner, and I will continue to answer you the same every time."

"Then answer me once more."

"No. I no longer desire you."

"You desire another man?"

"No."

"Then _why_, Elizabeth? _Why_ won't you marry me? What made you change your mind so suddenly?"

"I have no reason, other than I do not desire you."

"But why?"

"My answer is the same every time, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth repeated.

Just then a servant returned with the tea, offering a dainty cup to them each. They proceeded with their conversation as he left the room.

"You never explain to me the _reasons_ for your decision."

"There are none."

"But there _has _ to be. You can't base your decision off thin air. Would you not be happy with me?"

"Possibly not," said Elizabeth after a pause, "But that's not my reasoning."

"Than what?"

"As I've told you before Mr. Turner, there was a day when I desired you. Then, on the day of our wedding, I realized there was nothing so _bad_ about you, but what was there _good_ about you, either? If all I'm looking for is a handsome face, then I can find that _with_ a heart. And if that answer does not content you, then I suggest you give up your search for one that does, as that's the only one you'll ever find."

Will sighed. "Then what is it that you want?"

Elizabeth thought, then said, "Cream." And she reached for the cream pitcher on the tea tray.

"What else?" asked Will. "What do you want for you life?"

Elizabeth sniffed. "I don't want _you_ Will, nor do I think the answer lies in one individual. I believe my desire to be comprised of many individual pieces, one of which is--as much as I've been trying to hide it-- the sea."

Will choked on his tea. "The _sea?"_

"Well, I discovered I feel most comfortable on a boat. I want to feel the wind in face, and smell the salt spray."

"But why?"

Elizabeth was silent. "Shall I see you to the door, Mr. Turner?"

_XXXXXXXXXX_

As Will returned home, he threw his coat to the floor. Though it wasn't what most people would call home-- a gritty blacksmith shop-- it was all he had. Since the recent death of Mr. Brown it had been passed down to him. And now, in his rage at Elizabeth, Will was hell-bent on tearing it to shreds. He picked up a hammer and hurled it at the wall, causing a large plank to fall. He smashed the mirror and stamped on the broken glass. Picking up a bottle of brandy he threw it into the fireplace. He beat his fists against the rough planks of the door. All he could think of was one thought: _Elizabeth rejected me. I've tried, and tried again, and still I'm rejected._

He picked up the nearest sword and went at the anvil. The sharp rings of his blade hitting steel gave him a kind of dull satisfaction. When he could stand it no longer, he threw himself onto a bed of hay, still cradling his sword.

After he'd forgotten how long he'd been lying there, a smell reached his nose. A tantalizing, sweet smell brimming with promise: the smell of the brandy. Will got up and fetched another bottle. Then he returned to his bed, where he stayed until the starry night shed its wrathful gaze on his roof.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

With his arms around them and the bottle, and singing all the way there, Will and the two girls staggered into his shop.

"This is it, luvs," he said. "Home. Make yourselves… at… home." Both girls giggled and immediately left his side to explore the various pieces of smith equipment.

One of them, the redhead, picked up a hatchet. Will hurried to her and took it out of her hands saying, "No, darling, _dangerous_ this is. _Much_ too sharp for a delicate… face like… yours." He hiccupped and tossed the hatchet at the wall.

The other girl stuck her lower lip out in a pathetic attempt to look pathetic. "What about me?" she asked, approaching with one of Will's brandy bottles.

"You…are as sharp as a battle axe, dear Rosaline."

She made to slap him, but Will grabbed her hand and put it to his lips. He had in fact meant _intelligent_ when he said "sharp," rather than ugly. Rosaline melted into a pot of giggles, then poured herself all over the hay. Will slipped the brandy from her hand, and began to drink. He only stopped when he collapsed onto the hay next to her.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Down at the port, a hulking shape glided seamlessly through the water. The dark figure standing at the stern sported high boots, a long coat, dreadlocks, and a three-cornered hat. Behind him, crew members busily lowered the anchor and secured the ship to the docks. Several minutes later, a faint glow on the horizon tinged the sea pink. Then the work was finished and the crew stood behind their captain, awaiting orders. The captain brought his a finger to his mouth, and a smile curled his lips. "Go all ye scallywags to the gracious offerings of Port Royal!" he shouted. The cheers of the crew echoed across the docks, into the streets, and down dank ally ways. But the rising sun cast dim shadows to smite out all.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Will awoke to a sharp rap at his door. He raised his head and surveyed his surroundings. It was definitely his shop, but it had clearly seen better days. He looked down. On either side of him a girl snored lightly. He blinked, trying to get his bearings, and remember exactly why they were there.

Another knock sounded on the door, reminding Will that he had a visitor. Rising, he went to answer the caller. Upon opening the door however, he was greeted with a familiar, though somewhat unanticipated silhouette: Captain Jack Sparrow.

"You look a sorry state. What on earth happened to you?"

Will sighed as Jack waltzed his way into the shop. He raised his eyebrows as he laid sights on the two still sleeping girls.

"Ahh, so there's something between you and dear Lizzy."

"We were supposed to be married," said Will.

Jack was skeptical. "_Were?"_

"But no longer."

"Then could it be that you've left her?"

Will blinked. "_She_ left _me."_

Jack halted, a slight smile playing across his face. "Oh. Well that _entirely_ changes the scope on things then."

"Don't get any ideas, Jack, " Will warned. "She's not in the mood."

"Funny to hear that coming from you. Besides, it would be a waste of a fair beauty to leave her in this god-forsaken town, wouldn't it, mate?"

"What _really _made you come back to Port Royal?" Will asked, his head clearing.

Jack looked baffled for a moment. "Oh nothing," he said. "Just… dropped by for a social visit. But seeing as your… ahem… _busy_," he nodded toward the girls, "I shall be on my merry way."

And he turned and walked out the door.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

For the second time that day, Elizabeth found herself receiving a familiar guest in the drawing room. An astonished look passed over her face as her eyes fell on the sly figure standing before her.

"Jack?" she gasped.

"Elizabeth, darling. You look lovely today."

She raised an eyebrow, as her previous guest had spoken almost these exact words.

"It's so good to see you. How are you?"

"Well, that one's a bit… _questionable_, seeing as the legal authorities and I may have different views there. But overall, I'd say I've never been better."

"I'm so glad."

"Well, there is actually a bit more to my dropping by then that. I've heard rumors that perhaps you were due for a wedding?"

Elizabeth lowered her eyes. "It was, yes. But no longer. I'm different after our journey with you, Jack."

Jack smiled. "I _knew_ I was a positive influence to someone! Well, it's good to be appreciated."

"More than that." The next words that Elizabeth spoke came from her heart. Before she knew what she was even saying, she spoke, "Where are you headed next, Jack? And is there an extra spot in your crew that perhaps needs filling?"

Jack's mouth fell open. "You mean to ask me-"

"Yes. _Please_ may I come with you?" Elizabeth grabbed his hands and sank to her knees. "_Please_ take me with you. I have nothing here now but a lost lover and a strict father. Otherwise I have painful memories of a wasted childhood. I want to get out to see the world. I want to feel the sea beneath me again. To have it carry me where it will. You understand, you're a _pirate_, you _know_ freedom!"

"No need for extreme actions." Jack helped her to her feet. "You don't know all of the dangers of piracy, luv. You don't know what it's like at all. Do you really have it in you to steal the possessions of people who barely have enough to live on as it is? To break into banks? To go into to hand-to-hand combat? Can you look a man in the eye as you shoot him in the face?"

"Well, it can't be that much harder that looking one in the eye and saying you won't marry him. I know what I can do, Jack. Help me here. I want-- _need_ to come with you."

"What makes you want a life of piracy so much? You can find plenty of legal jobs. Shipping, exploring, crewing… And if I take you it'll look like kidnap and the Royal Navy will be after me _again_. "

"I've had a taste of it before, Jack. It's what I want. Please. Believe me."

Jack stared at her blankly for a few seconds. "Alright then. Pack your items today. I'll be preparing you a separate room apart from the rest of the crew, seeing as you're the only woman. Be at the docks before dawn in the morning. Tell no one, bring no one. Are we understood?"

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Elizabeth opened her mouth. She had known he would let her, but was not entirely prepared for it. "Yes," she stammered. "I'll be there."

After Jack departed, Elizabeth hurried up to her room and threw clothes into her traveling trunk. She packed the most man-like clothes she had: trousers, knee-high boots, open white shirts, and a stable boy's jacket. When finally she sat down to rest, all of it caught back up with her. _I am the daughter of the governor of the Caribbean and I am going to disappear and become the member of Captain Jack Sparrow's crew._

How could she do this? Was she mad? What had she been thinking? But indeed, it was what she had wanted. And still did. But why? Undoubtedly she would be there in the morning, as Jack had said. Most certainly, she would be there. But what caused her desire? She knew not. And so she waited.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

The sun breached the horizon as a sole figure carted a heavy traveling trunk down the dock toward a ship. A short whistle alerted a crew hand to lower a ladder to climb aboard. And then they were off.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Will awoke the next morning with quite the headache. The girls on either side of him stirred and rolled over. He stood up, touching his head to keep it from spinning. Then the previous day came back to him.

_Elizabeth! Where was she? Jack had gone to see her. What had he done to her?_

He didn't bother pulling back his hair, but proceeded out the door and ran all the way to her mansion. Though it was still vaguely early, he hammered on the doors. A servant opened them and regarded Will with an expression of pure amazement.

"Mr. Turner?" he inquired? "Are you alright?"

Suddenly Will realized the sorry state of his appearance. His disheveled locks and slept in appearance hinted at his night's entertainment and plastering.

"Where's Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Sir, she's still a bed at this hour," answered the servant.

Will shoved him aside and ran through the mansion, up the stairs, and to the chamber he knew was Elizabeth's. As he ran he knocked a few elderly maids off their feet, but he didn't bother righting them due to his rush.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted madly as he barreled toward her room. "Elizabeth!"

He banged on her door. No sound could be discerned from inside.

"Elizabeth!" He opened the door. Flying into the room, he discovered it was empty. No one. Nothing. She was gone. And he knew where.

The servants and housemaids gathered around him. There were gasps as they all realized his reason of panic, or at least what it appeared to them. Elizabeth was gone. But they at least did not have the tip off Will did.

Suddenly a loud, commanding voice from behind called them all to order.

"What seems to be the confusion?" asked the august Governor Swann.

Will swayed, both from confusion and the effect of the booze he had imbibed the previous night.

"…Mr. Turner?" asked the Governor. "Is there a problem? You come _bursting_ into my home to see my daughter to ask her once again the same question? Is that it? And in such a state as that? Or is this a quaint ploy to impress the poor girl? If you want what I think I'll have you know-" and then he stopped as he realized the problem. His daughter was missing. "…Elizabeth? Where's Elizabeth?" His eyes narrowed at Will.

Jack Sparrow returned last night. He mentioned Elizabeth. He's taken her."


End file.
